


What Ifs

by qeen124



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeen124/pseuds/qeen124
Summary: An alternative reality where Mikasa confessed her feelings to Eren that night, and he dropped everything for her. They ran away to live his remaining years together, away from all the wars.(Inspired by the latest Chap. 138)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending bc Isayama broke my heart :((

"Mikasa," he started. "What am I to you?"

It took her a while to process what he had just asked. She gaped at him, dumbfounded and slightly nervous. A number of things went through her head. That night he saved her and wrapped the red scarf around her. The mornings they gathered firewoods. That moment when she heard from Armin that he died. That time she watched the female titan swallow him. She remembered how she felt like she was being ripped into pieces each time she thought Eren was either dying or dead.

He was right, _why did she care so much?_

She knew Eren was family, and for that she was grateful to him. But that wasn't the only reason why he's so important to her.

They stared hard at each other as silence grew heavier. His eyes were searching, gnawing, almost begging for an answer. 

"I..." Mikasa faltered. Her heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stopped herself from thinking too much. Any more thoughts and she won't be able to say it. This was now or never.

"I love you, Eren."

She gasped as soon as the words came out of her mouth. There was a sense of relief, followed by a wave of panic. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Suddenly, she saw his shoes step closer to hers, and felt his fingers lift her chin up, allowing her dark eyes to settle into his. 

He didn't speak a word but what he did next was more than enough as a response. 

Slowly, Eren caressed Mikasa's cheeks, wiping her tears away. He leaned in until only the tip of their noses separated their heavy breathing. For a moment, Eren remained still before lightly brushing his lips against hers. Mikasa closed her eyes. Neither of them moved, partly in fear that all this was just a dream, and partly because it felt like a perfect moment.

It was Mikasa who opened her mouth first. Her hands climbed to his back and crept to his shoulders as they deepened the kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, like the first time they dipped their toes in the sea waves. Strange yet terrific. Stirring. Curious and careful. 

As Eren held her waist and pulled her closer to him, they started diving into the depth, kissing like there was no tomorrow. He forgot when was the last time he felt his heart—always filled with frustration and anger—flutter like this. 

Eren loved Mikasa, that much was clear to him. He'd give everything to her. Nothing else mattered now. Not Paradis, not Marley, not the titans and the endless wars. 

All that was lost in this moment. He just wanted Mikasa. He just wanted to be _with_ Mikasa, the only person he wanted to die for. It may be selfish, what with all the burden of responsibility everyone put on him, but right now he just wanted to forget. 

Eren broke the kiss but his gaze never left her. They were both panting, their cheeks flushed. 

He smiled at her. 

"Let's run away, Mikasa." 


End file.
